The Rich,The Poor and the Pokémon
by nr 25 peter
Summary: The Pokémonworld in 1300 after a war of two country, danger stil lurks from the darknes. and what wil happen when a boy come to to the royal pallece? I'm dutch so there CAN be mistakes.
1. prologue

The Royal, the Poor and the Pokémon

**Prologue**

_Long time ago, You had the lands of Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh and Orre._

_But the story I'm going to tell you is about Kanto, my homeland._

_After a 8 year long war with the king of Johto, Our king Richard Waterflower came home to his family and capital Pallet town._

_Our King had 4 beautiful daughters, whom three of them where called the Sensational Sisters. The reason of this was because of their beauty and that they where triplets, their names where:_

_Lilly_

_Daisy_

_Violet_

_They loved to be Princesses, making men's head turn when they pass bye when there was a parade, carnival or tournament, to get gift's from Princes and asking for their hand or to get anything they wanted whenever they wanted_

_The fourth daughter named Misty, however prefer to be… how should I put it…. Less princes. She was caring to humans and the animals who are called Pokémon, helped always a citizen in need when she saw one._

_In those time the humans thought of pokémon not more than beast or animals who you must tame to be trusted. The Pokémon who are tamed are used to work on the field's, bringing messages to cover great distance or helped with guarding the people of Kanto._

_But you also had religions in those time, The God of the royal family was a Suicune, The god of the water, Also known as The Northern wind. Some of the citizen's of Kanto followed the royal Family but other's had Mew, The god of live or Raikou the god of thunder an lighting. These are the ones that count's in my story but you had many other's some from legendary's but other some rare like Dragonite or Ho-oh, God of the sky._

_Although her father and sister's didn't liked what Misty did, they had two different reason's._

_Her father was worried about her, because even if the war was over, assassins where in his country, and he couldn't bear the loss of his youngest daughter, therefore he ordered the strongest man from Pewter city named Brock to protect his daughter._

_The Sister's however, where worried their sister could ruin their image._

_How little did they know that was all going to change when a poor boy came across their path._


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Talk"

'_Thought's'_

Storyteller

'pokémon'

Ash: 17

Princes Misty: 18

Captain Brock: 21

Princes Daisy, Lilly, violet: 20

King Richard: 43

Assassin Butch: 25

Assassin Cassidy: 25

Prof. Oak: 50

Delia:39

Joy: 22

Our story begins where we see 4 young men who are around the 18 years standing in a small clearing.

"You better give up Ketchum, we are with more than you" said a guy with blue hair.

"I never give up when a Pokémon is hurt Damien" said the guy referred as Ketchum panting, he looked quickly to the Pikachu who was laying unconscious behind him in the grass, he had bruises al over and has a cut under the left ear, that was bleeding. Bad.

"Alright then, James, Dario you know what to do" said Damien.

The men who where called James and Dario ran towards Ketchum with a stick in there hands, determent to knock out the one who was protecting a beast.

When they came in range, Ketchum blocked the first hit from James, then took him by the wrist and twisted him behind his back so he was forced to let go of the stick. With that stick he blocked the hit from Dario's. Then he hit Dario's nose, that starts to bleed and Dario steps back, moaning while holding his nose and he kicked James in the kneecap that leads to James to fall on the grass and tries limp back to Damien.

"Had enough already?" He said with a smirk on his face" I told you Damian, I never give up when a pokémon is hurt." He looked to the Pikachu and saw that he lost a lot of blood,' I've got to wrap this up quick or that poor guy doesn't make it.'

He put his index finger and thumb between his lips and whistled, two times short and one long.

Damien, Dario and James here still standing oppose the guy when the whistle was echoing through the trees.

After a minute they all could hear a screech of something that wasn't human:… 'Pidgeot!!'.

A giant bird came soaring through the sky towards the 4 men.

Damien, Dario and James where to say the least frightened, but Ketchum was relax and was waving.

"Pidgeot! Over here! Quickly!" yelled Ketchum towards the giant bird.

The creature named Pidgeot was five foot high and 3 foot long, his feathers where brown, There where long light brown feathers that looked mixed with brown and gold that begun by his beak and ended by his tail feathers.

When Pidgeot had landed, Ketchum took the opportunity that his opponents where shocked and frightened, so he took the bleeding pikachu from the ground and climbed on the back of the Pidgeot, and they took of. Towards Pallet.


	3. Chapter 2 waiting and a runner

Chapter 2 waiting and a runner.

"Talk"

'_Thought's'_

Storyteller

'pokémon'

Ash: 17

Princes Misty: 18

Captain Brock: 21

Princes Daisy, Lilly, violet: 20

King Richard: 43

Assassin Butch: 25

Assassin Cassidy: 25

Prof. Oak: 50

Delia:39

Joy: 22

Last time in The Royal, The Poor and The Pokémon:

"_You better give up Ketchum, we are with more than you" said a guy with blue hair._

"_I never give up when a Pokémon is hurt Damien" said the guy referred as Ketchum panting_

_The men who where called James and Dario ran towards Ketchum with a stick in there hands, determent to knock out the one who was protecting a beast. _

"_Had enough already?" He said with a smirk on his face" I told you Damian, I never give up when a pokémon is hurt." He looked to the Pikachu and saw that he lost a lot of blood._

_He put his index finger and thumb between his lips and whistled, two times short and one long._

_Damien, Dario and James here still standing oppose the guy when the whistle was echoing through the trees._

_After a minute they all could hear a screech of something that wasn't human:… 'Pidgeot!!'._

_When Pidgeot had landed, Ketchum took the opportunity that his opponents where shocked and frightened, so he took the bleeding pikachu from the ground and climbed on the back of the Pidgeot, and they took of. Towards Pallet._

Now on with my story:

After Pidgeot had dropped Ketchum of on the city square of Pallet Town, they where near a big white building with a red cross above the door, and a footprint of a Suicune in the middle of the cross.

"Thanks Pidgeot, if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck there and then this one wouldn't survive, so thanks again." Said Ketchum to the bird, then he turned around an ran to the door of the white building.

"Joy! Healer Joy, an emergency here!" Ketchum yelled when he entered the building.

"Ash Ketchum hold your voice down! There are people who are sleeping at this time of the day." Scolded a young woman with short pink hair with loops at the sides."

"I'm sorry Joy but this guy needs help right away." Said Ash Ketchum with urgency in his voice.

"Alright, Chancy! A stretcher quickly for a little beast please!" Called Joy towards another room.

"I thought that there where people sleeping on this time of the day and could you please call him at least an animal if you don't want to cal it by it's name!" Said Ash with a pleading tone.

"It is a beast till its tamed then its called an animal." Said Joy stubbornly."Ah, Thanks Chancy." Said Joy when a pink egg like Pokémon with a white hat on his head, came in de room with a stretcher."Come on Ash put it here and we will take care of it."

"sigh, How many time do I've got to tell you to not call a wild animal an IT Joy! It is just a living breathing being, just like me and you!" Said Ash with anger clearly in its voice.

"He is right Joyce, you know he is." Said a voice.

They looks towards the door where Chancy came trough earlier and they saw a man in a white coat an he has silver-gray hair and a walking stick.

"Professor Oak! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Said Joy angry.

"Really? Oh I keep forgetting that, sorry." Said Prof. Oak with a smile.

"Ehm Prof.? An emergency here" Said Ash who became really irritated.

"Right! Now you wait here, when I and Joy are helping this Pikachu." Said Professor Oak.

Although Ash would like to help with the Pikachu, he knew Healer Joy would not allow him. From the secret lessons of Prof. Oak, Ash learned a lot about Pokémon en how he could nurse them back to health. But he could only do it secretly because if the people knew, they want to know how he knew those thing's, Prof. Oak could be arrested en he wouldn't risk it for the world.

Prof. Oak was like a father for him since his own died in the war their king had lead.

With noting to do Ash got seated in a wooden chair and waited till Healer Joy and Professor Oak are done with the Pikachu.

After 15 minutes of waiting Ash heard some noise coming from the room Professor Oak and Healer Joy was healing that Pikachu. Ash became worried, so he got up and walked toward the door. When Ash was close to the door when he flew open and a yellow and red blur run past him.

Ash turned around to the blur and saw the Pikachu that still was bleeding, running towards the door.

"Ash!" Ash turned to Professor Oak who looked fried.

"Professor! What happened!"

"Pikachu waked up earlier than we expected, so when he woke up, got scared and…"

"You got shocked" finished Ash.

"Yes, but Joy is worse though. Thanks to my research I'm used to it." Said Professor Oak with a cough.

"Alright Professor, you go help Healer Joy and I am going to find Pikachu before something bad happens" Said Ash when he walked to the door.

"Alright, but be careful Ash, this little fellow is really strong."

"Don't worry Prof. I'm always careful." Ash said when he walked out the door

Professor Oak rolled his eyes and muttered" When he says that I'm always worrying".

Then he walked towards the door to help Healer Joy.


	4. Chapter 3 A new friend

Chapter 3 A new friend

"Talk"

'_Thought's'_

Storyteller

'Pokémon'

Ash: 17

Princes Misty: 18

Captain Brock: 21

Princesses Daisy, Lilly, violet: 20

King Richard: 43

Assassin Butch: 25

Assassin Cassidy: 25

Prof. Oak: 50

Delia: 39

Joy: 22

Last time in The Royal, the Poor and the Pokémon:

"Joy! Healer Joy, an emergency here!" Ketchum yelled when he entered the building.

"Ash Ketchum hold your voice down! There are people who are sleeping at this time of the day." Scolded a young woman with short pink hair with loops at the sides."

"Alright, Chancy! A stretcher quickly for a little beast, please!" Called Joy towards another room.

"I thought that there where people sleeping on this time of the day and could you please call him at least an animal if you don't want to call it by its name!" Said Ash with a pleading tone.

"It is a beast till its tamed then it's called an animal." Said Joy stubbornly."Ah, Thanks Chancy." Said Joy when a pink egg like Pokémon with a white hat on his head, came in de room with a stretcher."Come on Ash put it here and we will take care of it."

They looks towards the door where Chancy came trough earlier and they saw a man in a white coat and he has silver-gray hair and a walking stick.

"Professor Oak! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Said Joy angry.

"Really? Oh I keep forgetting that, sorry." Said Prof. Oak with a smile.

"Ehm Prof.? An emergency here" Said Ash who became really irritated.

After 15 minutes of waiting Ash heard some noise coming from the room Professor Oak and Healer Joy was healing that Pikachu. Ash became worried, so he got up and walked toward the door. When Ash was close to the door when it flew open and a yellow and red blur run past him.

Ash turned around to the blur and saw the Pikachu that still was bleeding, running towards the door.

"Ash!" Ash turned to Professor Oak who looked fried.

"Professor! What happened!?"

"Pikachu waked up earlier than we expected, so when he woke up, got scared and…"

"You got shocked" finished Ash.

"Alright, but be careful Ash, this little fellow is really strong."

"Don't worry Prof. I'm always careful." Ash said when he walked out the door

Professor Oak rolled his eyes and muttered" When he says that I'm always worrying".

And now on with the story

"Where could he be?" Ash thought out loud. He had searched everywhere he thought the Pikachu could be hiding, in the nearby ally's, on the roofs and around the houses on the square.

'He couldn't just vanished in thin air, that would be witchcraft. And there hasn't been a witch in Pallet since the beginning of the big war with Johto.'

Ash was about to turn back to Professor Oak and tell him that the Pikachu was gone when he heard a voice calling to him.

"Ash! Ash Ketchum!"

Ash turned around and saw a man walking towards him in amour of the royal family, which was blue as the sky with a grey line on the edges of the armor. All soldiers of the royal family had blue armor, but the line at the edges where different. The lower-class soldiers had grey, the higher-class soldiers had bronze, Knights had silver, the captains had gold and the commanders had platinum. The royal family themselves had mithril as the edges of their armor.

The soldier who was walking towards Ash was a lower-class soldier, it was also an old friend of him. Ritchie Reginald, if you looked at him you would think they where twins. Ash trained and fought with him on the outside of the castle in the time his father was away. But when they got the offer of joining the army Ash refused, the news that his father had died had already arrived. He always had been friends with Richie though, and he even helps Ash from time to time when he gets in trouble.

"Hey Ritchie, how is live in the army?" Ash asked with a smile when Ritchie stood before him. He knew Ritchie hated the army almost as much as him after a day, though both had different reasons to hate the army. Ash hated it because they took his father away from him, Ritchie because of how the army behaved superior towards common people.

"Just shut up Ketchum, you know I hate the army. If it wasn't for the 10 year contract I would be a free man like you." Said Ritchie while looking angry into the eyes of Ash.

Ash only smiled. "I know. So did you just called me to say hello or…." Ash said leaving an open at the end of his sentence.

"Both, a Pikachu with serious wounds flew by me just a few minutes ago. It was running towards the castle of the royal family." Ritchie said while pointing towards the giant castle at the south of Pallet town. " And because I know about the lessons Professor Oak gave you, you probably can help it."

Ash smiled a bit when Ritchie told him this. "That's right Ritchie, he escaped this morning from the center when Joy and Professor Oak were treating him."

"Then you better hurry before the royal guard see him, they frown on electric type Pokémon you know. Only because of their water type Pokémon God Suicune." Ritchie ended with a roll of his eyes. "So what…..?" When Ritchie looked where Ash stood he didn't saw him anymore, he looked back and saw the young man running towards the royal castle.

Ritchie chuckled a bit and said to himself: "Man, that guy doesn't think when it comes to hurt Pokémon. I hope he remembers that he isn't supposed to go near the castle because the king wont let anyone except his soldiers near the castle. Hmm…. Wonder why though." and so the young soldier walked away while pondering about his thoughts.

In the meantime was our main character of this story nearing the castle gates that surrounded the perimeter of the castle grounds. The castle itself was huge and it was made of a blue stone only found in Cerulean City. The roof of the main building and of the 4 towers where red. The castle had a courtyard as big as a small square. The royal stables where left the main door of the castle while the stables for the soldiers where on the right. Anyway lets focus on Ash….

'_Alright, now where could that Pikachu be?_' Ash thought while looking at the fence he stood in front off. He headed from the main road when he saw that the gates where closed. If the Pikachu was in the castle grounds he must have used the hole in the fence Ash stumbled upon a few years back.

'Pika! Pikachu!'

Ash turned towards here he heard the cry of the yellow Pokémon, what he saw made him smile a little. The Pikachu was sitting under an apple tree happily munching on apples. It tasted probably wonderful because of his cry of joy just a little while ago.

Ash got through the hole in the fence not far away from where he stood and the Pikachu.

He walked slowly towards the Pikachu who was still eating, and when Ash came closer he was shocked that the cut the Pikachu had when Ash found him had healed quite a bit.

"How did that happened?" Ash whispered catching the attention of the Pikachu, who was quickly in he fours an about to sprint when Ash stopped him.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! I am a friend, don't you remember? I saved you from those guys in the forest. I'm sorry that I took you from you natural environment but your wounds where real bad and needed treatment." Ash said while hoping that the Pikachu would understand. What the mouse did though was something he didn't expect. It turned around to look at him and came slowly walking towards him, Ash stood completely still while the Pikachu walked towards him. When he was at Ash's knee he sniffed and exclaimed an 'pikachu' and jumped up, Ash caught him in his arms as an reflex.

"Wow you really trust me, don't you?" Ash whispered in awe. Pokémon never just jumped in his arms, he always picked them up when they couldn't walk. But when they didn't need to they preferred to walk when Ash had them convinced to be treated.

Pikachu looked up in the eyes of the human and said happily; 'Pika!' He then climbed to Ash his shoulder and looked back in the eyes of Ash, and Ash thought for a second it was his imagination but then knew that the Pikachu seem to say through his eyes that he was thankful for Ash and that Pikachu really trusted him.

"Okay, so lets get that cut fixed up alright?" Ash said while waiting for an conformation from his new friend on his shoulder.

Pikachu, realizing that Ash was waiting for an answer said in his own language something like 'alright, if it must be done then lets get that over with' in a bored tone and with a sigh.

"Cool now lets go before…..-" Ash started but was cot off because off a yell.

"Hey you!"

"Oh boy, alright Pikachu hold on tight. Its going to be a rough ride. "Ash said while preparing to run towards the hole in the fence. But he stopped when Pikachu jumped of his shoulder, So Ash turned around and saw Pikachu standing in a hostile position towards a……… The most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a soft sky-blue robe that came till her feet, she had long fiery red hair that reached that cascaded around her small famine body. But the thing that stood out was her face, or her eyes to be precise. It was a mix between the blue of the ocean and the green of the forest.

He shook his head to clear it and looked for any guards when he noticed she talked to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked while looking at her and saw that she was a little frightened. Well it wasn't written in her face but he saw it in her eyes, so he turned towards Pikachu.

"Its alright Pikachu, she isn't going to hurt us. Lets go while we still can, guards could be here within minutes. Besides we need to treat that cut first."

Pikachu relaxed and run back to Ash and jumped up his shoulders. Ash smiled and was about to walk away when he remembered something, he turned around and saw that the lady hadn't moved and was looking a bit confused. He didn't really knew what to do or say so he just said. "I'm sorry, you just said something right?"

The young lady came to her senses, looked at him and said sounding still a bit confused.

"Ah… Yes I asked if you could summon you animal back, but I must admit. I've never seen an Pokémon so close to his tamer, most would only let him near his feet but never closer."

A little frown came to Ash his face when she called Pikachu an animal, so he replied with a little frost in his tone.

"Well Miss this _Pikachu_ isn't my Pokémon." He smiled when the lady gasped. "He is my best friend, and he needs treatment so I will go now. Have a nice day." And when he said that Ash was gone. Running towards the hole in the fence and leaving a stunned lady behind.

'_So he didn't tamed the Pokémon but it is his friend? Wow, that young man is something else._' was a thought that ran trough the head of the young lady when she walked back towards the castle. '_I wonder is I will see him again, I want to ask him so much._'

Yes the meeting of our main characters was indeed an interesting one, Ash thought that the young lady was like everybody else and saw Pokémon as tool or slaves. He couldn't be more wrong, what would he think when he finds out he was talking with Princes Misty! Princes Misty however is interested with the young man she encountered, she thought she was the only one who didn't treat their Pokémon as tool or slaves. And to have a Pokémon that close when you haven't tamed it? She wanted to ask this young man so much that she couldn't wait, she would go find him the next time she could. But first:

"So as good as new" Professor Oak said when he put an bandage on the cut that was healed for the biggest part. They still didn't knew how that happened, but Ash knew that this Pikachu was special.

'Pikachu!' The yellow mouse exclaimed and jumped up into Ash his arms.

"Ha ha, aw come on buddy. It wasn't that bad."

"So it seems that you have a new friend huh?" Said a weak female voice behind the three.

Ash and Prof. Oak turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail leaning in the doorpost.

"MUM! Is everything alright?" Ash asked with worry. His mother has been ill for a month or two now but she refused to rest. "somebody has to earn the money son and you are still learning so you can be a pokémon doctor and if you go to work you have no time to study" Is what she always said when he said she should rest.

His mother smiled and said : of course I'm fine dear. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you don't really look so good Delia, why don't you lie down so I can see what is wrong hmm?" Prof. Oak said.

"No Professor I'm –" but before Delia Ketchum could say more she collapsed.

"MUM!" "Delia!" Oak and Ash cried when Delia fell.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4 A death, friends and enemies

Chapter 4

"Talk"

'_Thought's'_

Storyteller

'Pokémon'

Ash: 17

Princes Misty: 18

Captain Brock: 21

Princesses Daisy, Lilly, violet: 20

King Richard: 43

Assassin Butch: 25

Assassin Cassidy: 25

Prof. Oak: 50

Delia: 39

Joy: 22

Last time in The Royal, the Poor and the Pokémon:

_The soldier who was walking towards Ash was a lower-class soldier, it was also an old friend of him. Ritchie Reginald, if you looked at him you would think they where twins. Ash trained and fought with him on the outside of the castle in the time his father was away._

_Ritchie chuckled a bit and said to himself: "Man, that guy doesn't think when it comes to hurt Pokémon. I hope he remembers that he isn't supposed to go near the castle because the king wont let anyone except his soldiers near the castle. Hmm…. Wonder why though." and so the young soldier walked away while pondering about his thoughts._

_x_

_What the mouse did though was something he didn't expect. It turned around to look at him and came slowly walking towards him, Ash stood completely still while the Pikachu walked towards him. When he was at Ash's knee he sniffed and exclaimed an 'pikachu' and jumped up, Ash caught him in his arms as an reflex._

"_Wow you really trust me, don't you?" Ash whispered in awe. Pokémon never just jumped in his arms, he always picked them up when they couldn't walk. But when they didn't need to they preferred to walk when Ash had them convinced to be treated._

"_Cool now lets go before…..-" Ash started but was cut off because off a yell._

"_Hey you!" _

"_Oh boy, alright Pikachu hold on tight. Its going to be a rough ride. "Ash said while preparing to run towards the hole in the fence. But he stopped when Pikachu jumped of his shoulder, So Ash turned around and saw Pikachu standing in a hostile position towards a… The most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a soft sky-blue robe that came till her feet, she had long fiery red hair that cascaded around her small famine body. But the thing that stood out was her face, or her eyes to be precise. It was a mix between the blue of the ocean and the green of the forest. _

_x_

'_So he didn't tamed the Pokémon but it is his friend? Wow, that young man is something else.' was a thought that ran trough the head of the young lady when she walked back towards the castle. 'I wonder is I will see him again, I want to ask him so much.'_

_Ash thought that the young lady was like everybody else and saw Pokémon as tool or slaves. He couldn't be more wrong, what would he think when he finds out he was talking with Princes Misty! Princes Misty however is interested with the young man she encountered, she thought she was the only one who didn't treat their Pokémon as tool or slaves. And to have a Pokémon that close when you haven't tamed it? She wanted to ask this young man so much that she couldn't wait, she would go find him the next time she could. But first:_

"_So as good as new" Professor Oak said when he put an bandage on the cut that was healed for the biggest part._

_x_

_Ash and Prof. Oak turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail leaning in the doorpost._

"_MUM! Is everything alright?" Ash asked with worry. His mother has been ill for a month or two now but she refused to rest. "somebody has to earn the money son and you are still learning so you can be a pokémon doctor and if you go to work you have no time to study" Is what she always said when he said she should rest._

"_Well you don't really look so good Delia, why don't you lie down so I can see what is wrong hmm?" Prof. Oak said._

"_No Professor I'm –" but before Delia Ketchum could say more she collapsed._

"_MUM!" "Delia!" Oak and Ash cried when Delia fell._

And now on with our story:

It was a dark day in Pallet, dark clouds rolled in and let their anger loose on Pallet. Rain pelted down in huge droplets and with painful speed towards the ground and anyone who walked outside. Thunder rumbled loudly trough the air like Raikou's roar. Still there were some people who braved this weather, at the cemetery. There was a Pikachu, two young men that looked like twins, and an old man. They were standing in front of a grave with a tombstone. On the stone was written:

**Here lies **

**Delia Ketchum, **

**a beloved wife, mother and friend.**

"It's all my fault. If I weren't so busy with the Pokémon and learning from you Professor, then maybe, just maybe she would be alive. Instead here in the ground." Ash said with tears in his eyes and bitterness clear in his voice.

'Pikachu' the Pikachu softly cried.

"It isn't your fault Ash," Said Ritchie standing next to him. "Mrs. Ketchum would've hide it anyway, the only thing that she wanted was to follow your heart."

The man next to him put his hand on his unoccupied shoulder and said: " besides. She was the very proud of you and of what you did. She loved your love and passion for the Pokémon and to protect them against the cruelty of man, she couldn't let herself become an obstacle for your studies and your passion."

Ash shrugged the professors hand off in anger and replied with tears in his eyes.

"She should have! She was the only one I had left after I lost dad…..! She should have." He said the last part in a whisper while his tears where mixed with the rain.

With that he turned around and ran towards the entry of the cemetery.

"Ash!" Ritchie tried to go after him but Professor Oak stopped him.

"No, leave him be. He needs to grieve for a while, alone. After that he will remember that we are there for him. No matter what." The older man said in a somber tone and also with tears glinting in his eyes. Watching his secret protégé running out of the cemetery.

And meanwhile, in the royal stables, at the exact same time:

A woman with a dark purple cloak was walking into the royal stables, walking very carefully so she didn't spooked the Ponyta and Rapidash who were already nervous because of the storm that roared outside.

"Misty? Princess? Princess Misty where are you?" The woman whispered while looking in every empty stable.

"Princess Mist-" "Be quiet Macy, I'm up here."

The woman named Macy looked up from where the voice of a woman came from. On a beam sat a young woman, with one of her legs draped over the edge. Even through the darkness you could see that her hair was red though the gap of the hood of her cloak.

"Princess! Oh you scared me for a second there."

The young woman giggled softly and jumped gracefully and almost without a sound. The only sound that was heard was her dark blue cloak softly hitting the ground.

"Sorry Macy, I didn't knew you were getting to old for this." Misty said with a smile.

Marcy frowned and said "Nonsense! I'm only nearing thirty!"

"Then why are you so spooked tonight? It's not like we sneak out for the first time"

Marcy frown only got darker. "Well, it couldn't be of the storm now is it? No, of course not. And of course it couldn't be of the fact that your father doubled the guards everywhere near the castle!" She whispered with sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Glad you see it my way Marcy" Misty replied with a big smile while walking past her.

Marcy just sighed and rolled with her eyes. "Just where are we going? I thought that we've been by the last ones in Pallet that needed help yesterday?"

Misty froze and stuttered. "Well…I.. I..uh…I"

Marcy had a large grin and said. "Well Misty, care to tell my why we would go out in this dreadful weather and risk the torn of your farther when we helped everyone who needed help?"

Misty cheeks were pink at first but got red when she said. "Because of a boy."

Marcy mouth flew open. "A…boy?...You want to risk your LIVE…..for a boy!"

Misty's cheeks were bright red and she turned her head to Marcy.

"It's not like that! I just met him this day!"

"Okay, when did you meet him and why is he so special?"

"I saw a Pikachu eating from an apple tree in the garden, I was going to shoo it away so that the guards wouldn't kill it when the saw the poor thing.

"No wonder, the most guards are Suicune believers. Electric Pokémon are monsters in their eyes." Marcy mumbled.

"But when I came closer a boy came out of nowhere and spooked the Pikachu." Misty continued without reacting to Marcy. "He then said something to the Pikachu and it was something you had to see Marcy, the Pikachu turned to the boy and jumped into his arms. I have never seen something like that so I called out to him. The boy got spooked and was about to run when Pikachu thought I was a threat and got in a attack position."

"Dear Suicune! Did he hurt you Princess?" Marcy interrupted concerned.

"No, He didn't. That boy called him back and he jumped on his shoulders!" said Misty full enthusiasm.

"He did?" Asked Marcy surprised.

"Yes, and I want to ask him so much about his Pikachu and his thoughts about Pokémon."

"And where do think you can find him?" Asked Marcy.

Misty didn't knew how to answer that. She knew she couldn't look all night in the town.

"I think I can help you with that Princess." A new voice said from the door.

Misty and Marcy turned towards the door, there they saw a soldier standing there.

"What are you doing here and who are you!" Said Marcy.

The soldier bowed and said. "My name is Ritchie, I was told to look at the royals Ponyta's and Rapidash and see if they need water or fresh straw."

"Why so late and what do you mean about that you can help us?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"I trade some of my hours to attend to a funeral Princess, and I know the boy you just described." Said Richie.

"I'm sorry about your loss. But how do you know him and what is his name?" Asked Misty.

"Thank you, and he is my best friend. His name is Ash Ketchum your Highness." Ritchie answered.

"And where is he now? Where does he live?" Misty asked excited.

"He lives in the Caterpie neighborhood and he would be at the cliffs right now."

"Caterpie? But that is the area where the most poor people lives in the city." Said Marcy.

"That doesn't matter Marcy, but why is he at the cliffs in this weather and at this time?" Misty scolded Marcy and asked Ritchie.

"It helps him to calm down, especially after-" He broke off when he heard something. "Quickly! Go through the hole in the fifth empty table. You can get to out the castle without to be seen."

Misty looked surprised at Ritchie. "How do you-"

"Do you think you're the only one that escaped the castle? Now go!"

Marcy had dragged Misty to the stable before she could say anything more.

The kid was right. If a stone was pushed out of the way, you could see a tunnel big enough for a teenager. Marcy decided to go first. Misty could hear the soldier walking around and working, when she turned she saw him standing at the gate of the stable with his hands full of hay.

"Go!" He hissed. "I will close the entrance when you're gone."

Misty nodded. "Thank you."

"If you could help him Princess, that would be al the thanks I need." Said Ritchie.

And before she could comment on that, the door of the barn opened. Ritchie quickly pushed Princess Misty into the tunnel before pushing the stone back in its place.

'Okay then, I guess I have to find that out for myself.' She thought before following the tunnel to Marcy.

The tunnel was luckily not very long, and after a while Misty smelled fresh air. When she got out, she noticed that the tunnel ended near the shore of Pallet Town.

'Wow, I never knew about this. I wonder how many people do.

A few feet away stood Marcy, looking around for any people around that could see them. After a few seconds it was probably safe for she walked back to Misty and whispered.

"It looks safe Princess and there is a path that looks like it is going to the cliffs."

"Then let's go, the more we stand in this rain the bigger the change will be that Ash is going home." Misty said while walking towards the path.

And so the two woman's walked through the rain, Not knowing that they were being followed by two sinister looking people and one big rat. Their names where Cassidy and Butch, they where assassins for hire. And they were hired by the former king of Johto, to kill the whole Royal Family of Kanto. But fear not, my story isn't going to end so soon.

"And when are going to kill her Cass? Can I do it? Please?" Asked a guy with short green hair impatiently to his partner in crime.

"We are going to kill her when I say so Butch, it has to look like an accident so that the security doesn't get any tighter." Responded the woman with yellow/gold hair with two ponytails who was standing next to Butch.

"Ooh! It looks like they are heading for the cliffs! There will be a nice opportunity for an 'accident'." Said Cassidy while she grinned evilly.

In the meantime was Ash already at the cliffs of Pallet Town, he has been sitting in his favorite tree looking out over the ocean. He had been here after he heard that his father had died, only his mom could convince him to come down and eat. He had been there for two days straight. 

"At least she's with dad now." Said Ash sadly while looking to the ocean and it's waves crashing at the base of the cliffs.

Pikachu looked sadly to his friend, and in attempt to console him he curled up in his lap.

Ash smiled sadly at the Pikachu and scratched it behind his ears. Pikachu cooed in pleasure.

It was strange he and Pikachu had bonded with the little time they had where together.

"Thanks buddy. At least I'm not alone eh?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded, then one ear went up.

Ash looked at Pikachu surprised, who could be near in this weather?

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

Pikachu jumped up from his lap and pointed towards the path that came from the shore to the cliffs. Two figures were walking up the path and it looked like they had trouble standing up to the strong winds that blew here. Normally there were strong winds here, but with this storm it was nearly impossible to walk here. Unless you used the trees and took shelter in them.

"I think that we should help them Pikachu, but the tree's here aren't strong enough for three people." Ash frowned thoughtful, he then snapped his fingers. "The cave! Of course! We can take shelter there."

Ash put Pikachu under his coat and got on his way to the two people.

TBC


End file.
